


As Usual.

by blameless_nameless



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blameless_nameless/pseuds/blameless_nameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal Saturday morning in the RoChu household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me again. Today is my new friend's birthday, so I wrote her a little ficlet about one of her favorite ships! I've only seen a few episodes of Hetalia and I'm not in the fandom, so this might be completely weird and off-the-mark, but I think it's cute regardless! For what that's worth.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://staplesfics.tumblr.com)
> 
> Happy birthday, Becci-boo! <3

Our morning began with soft, warm light floating in through the windows, as usual.  
Muffled birdsong filled my ears as I snuggled closer to the heat beside me, refusing to open my eyes. His slow breath melted across my skin, his cavernous chest vibrated as he let out a tired groan and wrapped his arms tighter around me. I laid delicate kisses over his collarbones and ran my fingers across his back before finally lifting my eyelids. His face was the first thing I saw that morning, as usual.

His lips looked soft and warm, but before I could give in to the temptation, I felt a weight on the corner of the bed. It was the cat. She loved to cuddle with us in the mornings. She was the reason we showed up late to everything. She crouched under my arm and crawled into the space between our chests and began to purr loudly, as usual. I decided it wouldn’t be so terrible to lay in bed a little longer. It was Saturday, after all. So, I settled in to scratch the cat’s ears as her purrs filled mine. It was so warm in the room, so warm I could barely believe it. Not only the temperature, but the atmosphere was warm. Is it really possible to be so happy, to be so at peace? The man beside me stirred.

“Yao,” he mumbled, his voice thick from sleep. “You’re awake?”

“Yes,” I answered. I turned to face him, blinking sleep from my eyes. “I want to make you breakfast, Ivan. What would you like?”

The cat pawed his belly lightly. He hummed. “How about eggs and rice and sausage?”

I giggled. “You’re so easy to please.”

“Perhaps.” He smiled and kissed my forehead before lifting himself from the bed and throwing open the curtains. There he stood, staring transfixed at the garden below, as usual. To Ivan, it wasn’t morning until he could greet his sunflowers.

I joined him and bumped our arms together as I reached out to unlock the window. The birds’ songs filled the room once I had eased it open. Ivan rested his hands on my hips and shot me a wide smile.

I turned my face up and let my eyelids fall, expecting a kiss. Instead, I received a quick pat on the ass.

“Well then? Go on, I’m hungry!”

And the next moment, he was gone.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Ivan. It was hard to believe how unromantic he could be at times. I don’t ask for much, here!

The cat followed me to the kitchen, rubbing her ears on my ankles and mewing all the way.

I began by gathering the necessary supplies and ingredients. Should I use a wok or a skillet? Hmm.

“Ivan,” I called, “how do you want your eggs?”

No answer.

“Ivan–?”

Gentle piano chords broke through the quiet of the morning. I let out an amused sigh and followed the notes until I found Ivan sitting at the bench in front of the large window. He threw me a brief glance before returning to the melody. He was playing my favorite song, one I’d known since I was a child. He smiled to the keys. He knew he’d captured me. As usual.

I sat with him on the bench and took over the melody, while he switched to the harmony.

The room swirled with a certain brightness that can only come from playing a beautiful song with the person you love. We smiled together, then we laughed together while we tapped at the keys. We pushed at each other’s elbows playfully, trying to mess each other up. Ivan messed up first, and we laughed and laughed, and I kept playing, just to show him I could. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them away from the keys, into the center of his chest. We stopped laughing, eyes shining, breathing hitched. The cat meowed elsewhere in the house.

Ivan leaned in, bumping our noses together softly.

“Yao…”

“Mm?”

“Yao, do you love me?”

My heart was beating out of my chest. Could he hear? Did he have any idea how he affected me?

“Yes,” I breathed. “Ivan, I love you.”

He took my breath away. As usual.


End file.
